super_battlesagafandomcom-20200214-history
Zeke Jaeger
Zeke Jaeger is the War Chief of the Warriors and the current holder of the Beast Titan. He is the half-brother of Eren Jaeger through his father and a member of the Fritz royal family through his mother. Statistics *'Name': Zeke Jaeger, Beast Titan *'Origin': Attack on Titan *'Gender': Male *'Age': 25 *'Birthday': August 1 *'Classification': Human *'Blood Type': *'Height': 183 cm (6'0"); 17 m (Titan Form; 55'5") *'Weight': 92 kg (202.8 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Grey *'Hair Color': Blond *'Relatives': Grisha Jaeger (father, deceased), Dina Fritz (mother, deceased), Eren Jaeger (half-brother), Faye Jaeger (aunt, deceased), Grisha's father (grandfather), Grisha's mother (grandmother) *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Takehito Koyasu Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Human Form In his human form, Zeke has a tall, broad, well-toned body with shaggy blond hair and a matching mustache that descends down into his beard. He was seen wearing loose pants with circular glasses and no shirt on. Titan Form In his Titan form, Zeke is an extremely unusual specimen, having a distinct, ape-like appearance. Its body structure and facial features are like that of a human's and it walks upright like one as well. It stands at a previously unseen 17 meters in height. Dark fur covers the large majority of its body, with the exception of its face, hands, feet, and torso. Its arms are also elongated, with long fingers and fully-functional thumbs. The proportions of its upper body are similar to those of the Colossal Titan, possessing a massive chest and small head, as well as disproportionately long arms. Personality Zeke is a very intelligent and curious individual, as seen when he tried to communicate with Miche Zacharius in order to get information about the omni-directional mobility gear and learn about Miche's language. Zeke's cerebral traits are also characterized by a marked apathy and callousness, such as him showing complete indifference to Miche's death in favor of examining the man's ODM gear which he had stolen. Zeke displays the traits of a leader, comfortable with giving orders and commanding his subordinates. If his orders are not followed, he does not hesitate to use brute force. This was seen when he crushed the head of the Titan that was eating Miche as soon as it disobeyed him, or when he beat Reiner Braun to make him and Bertholdt Hoover focus on acquiring the Founding Titan instead of saving Annie Leonhart. Additionally, his ability to prioritize the capture of the Founding Titan over rescuing Annie, and his deduction that she was not really being tortured by her captors, demonstrates an ability to think tactically as a leader, and prioritize mission objectives over sentimentality. However, in spite of Zeke's cold, militant personality, he is somewhat self-conscious of his emotions: associating sentiments such passion and honor with his negative perception of his father, Zeke strives to differentiate himself by insisting upon cold logic and detachment to evaluate his experiences. However, his repressed emotions surface at times: he has been shown to take pity on the citizens living within the Walls, claiming that it is a "tragedy" that they continually sacrifice their lives trying to leave the Walls because their memories of the world have been taken away, even to the point of growing angry himself at their sacrifice. To deal with these doubts, Zeke will often remind himself during battle to not get worked up and to find the "enjoyment" in life, indicating that his outward apathy towards his actions might be some form of a coping mechanism. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Eren Jaeger *Grisha Jaeger *Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover *Annie Leonhart *Levi Ackerman In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Titan Shifter Category:Marleyan Military Category:Jaeger Family Category:The Warriors Category:Attack on Titan Characters